


Birthdates

by Passionpire88



Series: Ready to Love Again Universe [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Birthday fluff for my oc!!





	Birthdates

**Spike-Saturday**

“Hey…” It was ten in the evening, Elana was in a ratty tshirt and mustard stained sweats due to wolfing down three hot dogs while watching the ‘Sabrina’ reboot alone. Spike was holding a terribly wrapped package in his hand as he looked her over. 

 

“Your hair...it’s red.” He noted, taking in how good it looked cut in a rather boyish fashion in the wildly different color to her normal silky milk chocolate hue. 

 

“You like it?” She asked as she leaned against the doorway with a shy smile. 

 

“Very much.” The vampire replied. “Got you something.” He handed the package over to her. 

 

“Spike...you didn’t have to do anything.” 

 

“Your birthday means something to me, Elana.” Spike countered. “Take it.” 

 

She sighed and did as he asked, opening it quickly and brightening as she took it in. “Spike...I-I love it!” It was a black leather jacket with a red rose on the back, the thorns were dripping blood and the stem was a vibrant green. She put it on and proceeded to kiss him. “Thank you, William.” 

 

“You and Adara both...pushing my bloody buttons.” He grumbled as he looked sheepish and pleased from the kiss. 

 

**Elijah-Sunday**

“Happy Birthday, Darling…” Manhattan sparkled below the rooftop they were standing on, cups of frozen yogurt in hand. 

 

“I’m still 25, Eli.” Elana chided while blushing from his gaze. Her boyfriend made her melt so easily. 

 

“Age is but a number.” He teased, kissing her neck. 

 

“Says the 1,000 year old vampire.” 

 

He smirked. “Well...do I look my age?” 

 

“Eli…” She laughed, tossing the empty cup into the garbage before kissing him happily. 

 

“I have a gift for you.” 

 

“Eli, I told you I didn’t-” 

 

“It is extravagant but it’s small.” He insisted. 

 

“Alright…” She was putty in his hands and it wasn’t fucking fair. 

 

He took a small box from the pants pocket of one of his many immaculate suits. 

 

“You better not propose.” She warned. 

 

“Never.” Two gorgeous emerald earrings sat in a blue velvet bed. 

 

“Elijah...I-” He kissed her words away, she moaned softly, dropping the box onto the table with the half finished melting dairy treat as she leaned into his embrace. 

  
  


**Mulan-Monday**

Elana hadn’t been expecting a visit from her long distance girlfriend. The warrior was always on her way to the next great adventure. Mulan at the very least wrote to her to announce an arrival. There was a drawing of a watch taped to the front door of her flat when Elana got home from a lively birthday brunch that had included Flinna, Midge and Jen. 

 

**_“My birthday gift to you is time. Nothing more and nothing less.”_ **

 

The tigress smiled and knew the door was open and the key that was usually under the flower pot was inside her glass bowl where she put her own keys and wallet. “You’re here!” Mulan was shirtless on the couch, only in a black boxers, waiting for her. She turned the TV off just as Elana excitedly straddled her, kissing the other brunette with a squeal, her hands running all over the familiar pathways. 

 

Mulan smiled against her girlfriend’s neck. “I missed you too.” 

  
  
  


**Wednesgay- Buffy**

Midnight. Elana was in a tight blue shirt and grey skinny jeans. A black leather jacket with a red rose on the back paired with combat boots completed the look. “Hi…” The tigress turned to see Buffy...complicated Buffy, her ex-wife/girlfriend that she always held close to her heart Buffy...in a little black dress that made her drool like a damn thirteen year old boy. 

 

“H-Hi.” She wasn’t being subtle at all with her leering and it made her blush how the blonde’s lips were trying so hard not to twitch from amusement.    
  


“Movie, dinner and home?” The slayer asked. 

 

“Perfect.” 

 

“I’ll drive then.” 

 

“You look…” 

 

“Oh, I know. You’re practically a werewolf, Babe.” Buffy finally allowed herself to giggle. 

 

“How can you be so cruel to me, Summers?” Elana pressed the slayer up against the 1952 red mustang convertible. 

 

Buffy smirked. “I wouldn’t do it if you didn’t like it so much.” Her voice was a seductive whisper as she licked her lips in anticipation. She never got tired of Elana’s deep penetrating kisses. They were annoyingly just as addictive as a frosted fudge brownie. 

 

“Liar…” Purred the tigress before their lips met roughly and desperately, a symphony of moans and happy sighs. 

 

“We...Mmmm-We need to-Elana-H-ohhh-honey…” Buffy gently put a hand on her girlfriend’s chest. “Movie.” 

 

“Right.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
